


My Way

by brodeurbunny30



Category: Hockey RPF, NHL Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Calgary Flames, Hockey, Kink, M/M, NHL, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/pseuds/brodeurbunny30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman finally gets Rhett to agree to give up control for one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> oh god. i can't believe it's done. *cries tears of happiness* This is the fic for redlight25 who requested obedient!rhett back in the ficlet request meme back in april of '06 (yes, i'm still working on that *snerk*) Also, notable mentions go to caras_galadhon who had rekindled my motivation to finish this piece by encouraging me to write bondage!fic because well, as a slash writer it's all a very slippery slope and that you are bound to eventually write some *g*. Also, a huge pre-birthday shout-out to brennye and mosgirl9 who will both be celebrating their birthdays this weekend. I hope this helps you guys finish out your work week before your birthday fun. :)

Roman's POV

It had been decided. We had made an agreement. No turning back.

Still, I could tell he was nervous. It's easy to tell when Rhett is nervous. He constantly runs his fingers through his hair and never fails to lick his lips like a parched vagrant wandering the desert.

Then there was his eyes. They become two murky pools; far cries from the crystal clear sky blue they usually were.

He knew I would never hurt him. As he would never hurt me. Trust is hard to come by in a world of temptation. We knew that better than others, especially considering our profession.

But I had offered him two words, 'Trust me.' He had accepted without question, despite still being hesitant to the idea.

He had never given up control before.

***

I had taken him to dinner, his favorite restaurant. Rhett was content to be pampered. His favorite meal, his favorite wine, his favorite dessert. He was in heaven. But it was part of the agreement. His last bit of freedom before letting me have my way with him, completely.

My heart was racing with anticipation when I asked the waiter for the bill.

***

My man was more than a little relaxed when we entered the front door of our large home. He was wickedly sinful as he shoved my equally intoxicated body against the wall of the entranceway, his hips grinding mercilessly against my own. My God, it took all my will to not drag his delicious ass to the floor to have my way with him right there.

But a promise was made.

***

"Rhett…" I was panting, his lips and tongue were working my collarbone and I felt myself go rock hard.

"Hmm?" He stopped sucking and was leaving soft kisses along the length of my neck.

"Rhett, you promised." I pried myself away from his embrace and put some space between our breathless bodies.

My eyes pleaded with him. When I saw the glimmer of apprehension behind the excitement in his gaze, I knew his attack on my senses as soon as we had entered the house was just a ruse. Just a well calculated attempt to get me to reconsider going through with the evening as planned.

"You'll love this. I promise."

He turned away from me, preferring to look blankly at the entranceway wall. I stepped near him and wrapped my long arms around his torso in a warm embrace. I let my lips show Rhett just how much I loved him. He was responsive, melting into my arms, one hand reaching up to paw at my chocolate tresses, the other sneaking under my shirt to massage the small of my back.

I pulled away softly, still enjoying his roaming touch on my body as I had ravished his lips.

"Ready?"

He just winked and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. "Always."

 

***

Rhett's POV

I let Roman drag me to our bedroom, he was pretty insistent after all. It was exhilarating to see him this horny. Then again, there really wasn't many days when we weren't hard and wet for each other. I don't know what it was but the man turned me to molten lava whenever he looked at me with those captivating brown eyes, sucking me in, convincing me to leave all my inhibitions behind.

As I did this evening.

I'd be lying if I said I was completely comfortable with giving him complete control over tonight's events. But something in his voice when he spoke to me of the idea told me that I'd be a fool to deny him.

I've always been an equal opportunity type of guy. Comfortable and laid back, easy to get along with. Rom was a little different. Even though he was quiet on the ice, he knew what he wanted off of it. Never afraid to express his desires, he tempts me with the most sinful of proposals on a daily basis.

Probably why I love being around him so much. There's no wish-washy gray area to muck around in. Just a flaming red hot passion that hijacks you and drags you along for the ride, no questions asked.

My cock twitched just thinking about his passion. He had promised that tonight would be unforgettable and that I would enjoy myself.

How could I say no?

***

"Take off your clothes Rhett." His voice was the sternest I had ever heard. Without thinking otherwise, I just began to strip as we entered our bedroom.

I felt him grab my ass just as I got down to my boxers. It wasn't a soft caress but rather a possessive grasp. My heart raced a bit as he leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Good, Rhett. You'll follow my every command tonight. If you are obedient, I promise you will enjoy yourself *thoroughly* this evening." His silken voice sent shivers down my spine as I half-muttered half-moaned my agreement with his set conditions.

Roman wandered into our large walk-in closet just as I was setting my recently removed clothing onto the large dresser. He returned moments later with a number of silk ties.

I smiled and gazed at him with nervous anticipation. I suppose, after all, this is what you get when you start to complain to your lover that you aren't trying enough new things.

 

***

Roman's POV

Rhett was uneasy, I could tell. No matter though, he's adventurous when he allows himself to be, when he lets go. He loves sex as much as I do, but it's almost always under his terms. He says he's laid back but he hits the panic button a lot more than I do. The prairie boy loves his comfort zone.

Then, when things started to mellow out and he finally gave in and started to complain that things weren't exciting enough, that's when I made my proposal. Rhett loves it when we're both involved, when we're both all over each other's bodies like horny teenagers but he has a hard time just sitting back and letting someone else take the driver's seat. Well, there's a first time for everything. And this evening would be full of firsts.

I saw his eyes widen with anxiety at the sight of the silk ties, which is why I started with them. Once I had him blindfolded, there was no way he could possibly psyche himself out of having fun by seeing the other toys I had waiting in the wings for tonight's festivities.

"Mmmm you'll like what I have in store for you, Rhett. I know you will." I tied one of the ties tight around his eyes, tight enough that it wouldn't come off later. I wanted to make him really feel things good and proper tonight. Just to be completely dependant on his body's natural wanton reactions to experience his pleasure. I tossed the others on the bed, just in case I needed them later on.

"Tell me, Rhett, can you see anything?"

"No, cause you put a damned blindfold on me."

I gave him a smack on the ass which elicited one of his big grins. Good, he's still willing.

"Make yourself useful and jerk yourself off a bit. I want to see that perfect cock hard and ready; I'll be right back." He nodded, fumbling a bit as he groped at his dick and began tugging with earnest. I walked over the big dresser and opened one of the drawers to pull out a set of cuffs I kept there. Walking back, I was glad to see that his cock was already hard, twitching to life with his handiwork.

I came over and stroked his throbbing dick a bit, making sure to fondle his balls just the way he likes. He lets out a ragged breath and I can't help but lean over to take him in a possessive kiss. As he recovers from my mouth's assault, I click the cuffs on his wrists and his whole body tenses up and he shakes his head just a tad.

"Mmmm this is so you can't retaliate against me as I ravage you good and proper tonight, Rhett."

"I trust you, Rom." His words were quiet, a little worried but honest. I gave him another kiss as I took him by the hand and guided him to the bed, instructing him carefully to bend over the side until his belly was pressed neatly into the thick comforter and his ass stuck out invitingly to me. I stretched his arms far ahead of him and across the bed covers. He groaned a bit with the strain on his shoulders and upper torso.

Next I pressed a string of kisses down his spine, turning his skin to gooseflesh. I loved how easily he reacted to my touch.

"Spread your legs, dear, spread them wide and stay like that. I'll be back in a minute."

I smirked, listening as he mumbled under his breath; he was all out of sorts already, but in a good way. I went to the large closet quickly, pulling from its depths a long bar with a leather cuff on each end. Something I had picked up a long time ago but had never had the opportunity to employ.

A little gasp escaped Rhett's lips as I pressed it between his legs on the floor and grabbed for his ankles.

"Rom! What?! What is that? No... Rom…?" I raised up and covered his lips with my warm palm.

"Don't speak Rhett. Don't speak unless I ask you to. Just, relax, feel. This is a spreader bar, Rhett. You'll like it. I promise. But right now, you have to be a good boy and obey. You won't move from your position unless instructed. Understand?."

There was silence. "Do you understand, Rhett? Answer me." I could tell he was confused with the dominant act. But he gave in and answered, "Yes."

"Good. Then you will not move. You will relax and enjoy as I make you come like the horny fuck-toy that you are."

I continued with my task, strapping in his ankles one by one. His thighs trembled ever so slightly, mostly because they were being forcibly spread at a wider angle than he's used to at his age. He looked positively sinful splayed helplessly on our bed, his skin beading with sweat. He's tense; he's never given up this much control before.

Now to have some fun.

It took a lot out of Rhett to keep quiet while I left him once again to sweat with anticipation of things to come as I went back to the dresser, this time looking for some lube and a toy I know Rhett loves.

Even though I've only ever used it on him once, I know Rhett likes this fantastic little vibrator. I salivated at the thought of watching his head thrash about helplessly as his body reverberated from the inside out, shockwaves of pleasure torturing him before I make him come harder than he can ever remember.

A little yelp escaped Rhett's lips as I dribbled a liberal amount of lube into his crack, then proceeded to properly slick his hole, scissoring him in preparation for the toy.

I took the silver phallus and nudged it against his hole, teasing the tender pucker.

"Rom! What!?" There was that little bit of panic back in his voice, not a lot.. but just the faintest hint of apprehension.

"Shhhhh. Shhh. Rhett. Did I ask you to speak? This is your last warning. Speak out of turn once more and I will be forced to silence you properly." This caught his attention as he flopped his shaggy head down onto his arm, falling silent

Without any more delay, I thrust the vibe deep into Rhett's gorgeous ass, taking care to massage the small of his back to get him to relax. I gave him a full minute to adjust to the intrusion, taking time to lean down and kiss each muscled globe, which in turn caused him to whimper just a shade, just loud enough for me to hear.

"It's an old friend, Rhett. Remember?"

That's when I switched it on.

"Oh my GOD, Rom! nnnnnghh!" I was blown away by the strength in his legs, even if they were trapped in the position that they were. There was wild bucking and thrashing and trembling as I thrust the vibe in and out of his twitching hole.

"Quiet!" While still keeping the vibe deep in his ass, I spanked his buttocks hard and repeatedly until they were glowing pink. I could hear Rhett choking on his throaty gasps, trying desperately to keep himself under control. I slipped my hand under his writhing form to feel for his cock. It was searing hot and leaking and exploded within seconds of my soft exploratory stroking.

The noises escaping Rhett's rebellious lips were deliciously filthy, just fueling my desire for him. He couldn't be sexier right now even if he tried.

"I don't remember telling you that you could cum, Rhett." I shook my head as I pulled my hand from under his shuddering form, bringing it to my lips to taste.

A series of incoherent mumbles was all I got as a response. Well, at least he's trying to follow orders.

"Don't worry, Rhett. I know how you like to express yourself... how you like to use your mouth to get what you want. Well, I'm going to make things very easy for you. If you can't keep quiet on your own, I'll make you keep quiet."

I smiled as I reached to the center of the bed and grabbed for another silk tie. He looked around helplessly, blinded by the first tie, listening for what I would do, what I had in mind. Fortunately for me, his mind was still reeling with his orgasm for him to anticipate properly. Only at the last second, when he felt the silk part his kiss swollen lips that he began to protest, mumbling loudly against the fabric...begging me not to gag him.

"This is for the best babe. Besides, you'll like it this way. Believe me when I say that when you restrain yourself, when you show self-control, the release and reward is that much sweeter." I massaged his shoulders with my free hand while the other rubbed the tip of the vibrator up and down his crack, signaling to him that I wasn't quite through with the toy. I could physically see his hips and ass muscles tense and relax, tense and relax as I switched on the vibe and began a slow, deep penetrating pace.

There was the odd groan on Rhett's part as I teased his ass mercilessly with the vibe, alternating long strokes with short ones, just like I would with my own cock. To my delight, he was at least holding himself back to the best of his ability. The way his hips swayed and bucked from side to side, from the way the muscles in his shoulders knotted, I knew he was close to coming again.

So I pulled him back from the abyss and removed the buzzing toy from deep in his ass. I could hear his muffled sigh of relief as I did so.

But like I keep telling him, I'm not through just yet. I've never seen Rhett so unabashedly wanton, trapped by his body's own salacious responses. I had to give myself a couple of hearty pulls of my cock just to keep sane as I knelt between his outstretched legs and placed my tongue where the toy had just been.

"Nnngggh...Oohh." Rhett's freshly teased hole was still aching from the vibe, so I licked and sucked with earnest at the over-stimulated flesh. My boy was really enjoying this, I could tell. He loved to be rimmed. His ass was thrusting back at me within its shackled confines, desperate for more attention.

I pulled back, sensing he was close to the edge again.

"Not yet, Rhett, my dear. I know you want me to fuck you with my tongue, make you come with my hot mouth working your hole. But not yet." There was more groaning. He's enjoying this far more than he'll ever admit. I can see it in the way he's attempting to dry hump the mattress for relief.

"Tut tut tut. Rhett, you'll come when I tell you." And that had to be soon, for his sake and my own.

My breathing was readily turning ragged as I stood up behind him, taking a moment to rub an extra dollop of lube on my leaking cock-head before stroking it against Rhett's ass just like I had done with the vibrator minutes earlier. The feel of flesh instead of plastic against his skin seemed to have revved his already running engines because I was blown away by the force of his body against mine as he bucked up at my hips.

His wanton, desperate movements inspired me as I penetrated his ass deep and hard in one sharp movement forcing my boyfriend to arch his back an impossible angle, an all too erotic vision to behold in my opinion.

"Oh God... Rhett. I don't think I've ever seen you look so sexy." His breath caught as I wrapped one arm around his chest and pulled him upwards toward my own feverishly hot body. My other hand was tugging as the loose tails of the silk tie that gagged that gorgeous mouth of his. His moans became almost a whimper as I guided his athletic body tighter against my own and whispered into his ear.

"Just seeing you like this, so desperate and helpless... it makes me want to come so hard that you'll taste me on your lips."

With that, I couldn't hold back anymore, not after having him that close to me. His body was unstable in its contorted position so I kept a strong arm around that perfect chest of his, sporadically pinching his peaking nipples as I thrust madly into his ass. It was the most erotic thing I think we've ever done. It felt so incredible to be the reason behind Rhett having to test the limits of his own stamina. To be the one to have him finally take complete pleasure in his body, more so than he has ever done before.

These thoughts combined with the way Rhett was clamping down hard on my cock every time it hit his prostate made my eyesight blurry and my hips to thrash erratically into his hole causing us both to nearly black out from orgasm as I commanded him to come alongside me.

It was minutes before breathing and vision returned to normal, minutes before I found myself splayed unceremoniously atop a now protesting boyfriend.

A hard-sculpted shoulder knocked into my own, catching my attention. Rhett's body language was pleading, begging to be released from its bonds.

"Oh God, Rhett... I'm sorry." I reached out and untied the makeshift gag as I removed my heavy body from on top of his. My poor boy was already in a very compromising position, he didn't need me to pressure his muscles into worse configurations.

"Rom...I....God...I need to see you already." I smirked. He wasn't seconds removed from being dominated and he was back to demanding things. I quickly untied the silk tie that shaded his vision. I smothered him in a passionate, heartfelt kiss when I saw that his eyes were that dusky shade of blue, the same shade that lingered in his usual post-coital state. Seeing the after effects of pleasure in his warm eyes gave me reassurance that he had indeed enjoyed himself.

"Rom...I...uh... I don't really know what to say right now." He giggled, just a little and I swear it was the cutest thing I've ever seen or heard. He's strapped to a spreader bar, bent over the edge of the bed hand-cuffed and he's being shy. I'm the one who should be speechless.

"You don't have to say anything. You can tell me how fantastic I am over breakfast. Now, let me get you out of this get-up... though, I'm almost tempted to take a photo. Now, where did I leave the camera....?"

"Rom!" His voice was pleading. I bet his thighs hurt real bad, so I'm going to have to take care to massage them before we drift off to sleep. I don't want him to be in too much pain tomorrow.

So I begrudgingly removed the cuffs and knelt low to unstrap him from the spreader bar. Rhett carded his fingers through my hair as I did so. Little things like that told me that I didn't scandalize my boyfriend too much and that he would be okay. Though I'm sincerely hoping he won't be against the idea of future play dates.

After I had put away all the toys and Rhett had changed the sheets and removed the cum-soaked comforter, we tucked ourselves into sleep, spooning tighter and closer than I can ever remember.

I was just about to fall asleep when Rhett piped up.

"So where did you get that spreader bar *anyway*?" I rolled my eyes as I pressed my forehead into shoulder.

"Kipper."

"What?"

I had to laugh. "Yeah, how else do you think goalies train?" I heard that soft, playful giggle that made my body tingle.

"I need to get me a goalie." His tone was joking, but I still pinched his ass under the covers, making him curse under his breath.

"You have me. I'm better than a goalie." Instead of responding with another of his crazy one-liners, he just settled in closer to my body, snuggling me tighter.

"Yes, yes you are." I had to smile.

"Glad you see things my way."


End file.
